yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
6/115
Arapça harfli ayet metni وَتَمَّتْ كَلِمَتُ رَبِّكَ صِدْقًا وَعَدْلاً لاَّ مُبَدِّلِ لِكَلِمَاتِهِ وَهُوَ السَّمِيعُ الْعَلِيمُ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Ve temmet kelimetu rabbike sıdkan ve adla(adlen), lâ mubeddile li kelimâtih(kelimâtihî), ve huves semîul alîm(alîmu). Kelime anlamlı meal 1. ve temmet : ve tamamlandı 2. kelimetu : kelime, söz 3. rabbi-ke : senin Rabbin 4. sıdkan : doğru olarak, sadakatle 5. ve adlen : ve adaletli olarak, adaletle 6. lâ mubeddile : değiştirecek yoktur 7. li kelimâti-hi : onun sözlerini, kelimelerini 8. ve huve es semîu el alîmu : ve O, en iyi işiten, en iyi bilendir Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı Rabbinin sözleri, gerçek olarak ve adâlet üzere tamdır, tekemmül etmiştir, sözlerini değiştirecek yoktur ve odur duyan, bilen. Ali Bulaç Meali Rabbinin sözü, doğruluk bakımından da, adalet bakımından da tastamamdır. O'nun sözlerini değiştirebilecek yoktur. O, işitendir, bilendir. Ahmet Varol Meali Rabbinin sözü doğruluk ve adalet bakımından tastamamdır. 12 O'nun sözlerini değiştirebilecek yoktur. O, duyandır, bilendir. * Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) Rabbinin sözü, doğruluk ve adaletle tamamlandı. O'nun sözlerini değiştirebilecek yoktur. O, işitir ve bilir. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) Rabbinin kelimesi (Kur’an) doğruluk ve adalet bakımından tamdır. Onun kelimelerini değiştirebilecek yoktur. O, hakkıyla işitendir, hakkıyla bilendir. Diyanet Vakfı Meali Rabbinin sözü, doğruluk ve adalet bakımından tamamlanmıştır. O'nun sözlerini değiştirecek kimse yoktur. O işitendir, bilendir. Edip Yüksel Meali Rabbinin kelimeleri doğruluk ve adaletle tamamlanmıştır. O'nun sözlerini değiştirebilecek yoktur. O, İşitendir, Bilendir. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Rabbinin sözü, doğrulukça da adaletçe de tam kemalindedir. O'nun sözlerini değiştirebilecek yoktur. O, işitendir, bilendir. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Rabbının kelimesi doğrulukça da, adaletçe de tam kemalindedir, onun kelimelerini değiştirebilecek yok, semi' o, alîm o Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Rabbinin kelimesi, doğruluk ve adaletce tamamlanmıştır. Onun kelimelerini tebdîl edecek yoktur. O semîdir, alîmdir. Muhammed Esed zira, Rabbinin vaadi doğruluk ve adaletle yerine getirilmiştir. Onun vaatlerini(n gerçekleşmesini) engelleyebilecek hiçbir güç yoktur: ve yalnızca Odur her şeyi duyan, her şeyi bilen. Suat Yıldırım Rabbinin sözü, doğruluk ve adalet bakımından tam kemalindedir. O’nun sözlerini değiştirebilecek yoktur. O hakkıyla işitir ve bilir. Süleyman Ateş Meali Rabbinin sözü hem doğruluk, hem de adâlet bakımından tamamlanmıştır. O'nun sözlerini değiştirebilecek hiç kimse yoktur. O, işitendir, bilendir. Şaban Piriş Meali Rabbinin sözü, doğruluk ve adalet bakımından tamdır. O’nun sözlerini değiştirebilecek hiç bir şey yoktur. O, işitendir, bilendir. Ümit Şimşek Meali Rabbinin sözü doğruluk yönüyle de, adalet yönüyle de tamdır. Onun sözlerini değiştirebilecek kimse yoktur. O herşeyi işiten, herşeyi bilendir. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Rabbinin sözü hem doğruluk hem de adalet bakımından tamamlanmıştır. O'nun sözlerini değiştirecek hiçbir kuvvet yoktur. En iyi işiten, en iyi bilendir O. Yusuf Ali (English) The Word of thy Lord doth find its fulfillment in truth and in justice: None can change His Words: for He is the One who heareth and knoweth all. M. Pickthall (English) Perfected is the Word of thy Lord in truth and justice. There is naught that can change His words. He is the Hearer, the Knower. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Muhammed Esed Tefsiri zira, Rabbinin vaadi doğruluk ve adaletle yerine getirilmiştir. (102) O'nun vaadlerinigerçekleşmesini engelleyebilecek hiçbir güç yoktur: ve yalnızca O'dur her şeyi duyan, her şeyi bilen. 102 - Allah ile bağlantılı olduğunda kelime ("söz") terimi Kur'an'da çoğunlukla "vaad" anlamında kullanılır. Bu örnekte, açıkça, Allah'ın Araplar arasından "Musa gibi" bir peygamber göndereceği şeklindeki Kitâb-ı Mukaddes'in haberine (Tesniye xviii, 15 ve 18) işaret etmektedir (bkz. sure 2, not 33). Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri 115. Rab'binin sözü doğruluk ve adaletçe tamamlanmıştır. Onun sözlerini değiştirecek kimse yoktur. O işitendir, bilendir. 115. Bu mübarek âyetler, Rasülü Ekrem'in peygamberliğini tasdik eden mucizelerin en mükemmel derecede bulunduğuna işaret ediyor. Pek çok kimseler hidayetten mahrum olduklarından onlara uymanın insanı sapıklığa düşüreceğini hatırlatmaktadır. Ve kimlerin hidâyet üzere bulunup bulunmadıklarını Cenâb-ı Hak'kın tamamiyle bildiğini beyan buyurmaktadır. Şöyle ki: Resulüm. (Rab'binin) sana ihsan buyurmuş olduğu Isözii) yani Kur'an-ı Kerim (doğruluk ve adaletçe) vermekte olduğu bütün haberler itibariyle, tatbikini emrettiği bütün hükümler itibariyle (tamamlanmıştır.) bütün mükemmelliklere sahiptir, hiçbirisinde bir noksan düşünülmüş değildir. (Onun sözlerini değiştirecek yoktur.) Cenâb-ı Hak'kın mukaddes kitabı olan Kur'an-ı Kerim, onun koruması ve himayesi altındadır. Onun hükümleri kıyamete kadar yürürlüktedir, o yüce kitabın kapsamını artırma ve noksanlaştırmaya hiçbir kimse kadir olamaz. (O) Yüce Yaratıcı (semidir) her söyleneni tamamiyle işitir ve (alimdir.) ona hiç birşey gizli kalamaz. Binaenaleyh Kur'an-ı Kerim ile Hz. Muhammed'in peygamberliği hakkındaki bütün söylenilen sözleri de, düşünülen fikirleri de Cenâb-ı Hak tamamen işitip bilmektedir.